Good Mythical Morning
Good Mythical Morning (often abbreviated as GMM, officially named Good Mythical Morning With Rhett & Link) is a daytime talk show hosted by Rhett and Link and broadcast on the popular video-sharing website YouTube. Boasting over 1,600 episodes, its main focus is on the somewhat peculiar lives of the hosts, as well as episodes that talk about the making of their main channel videos. Good Mythical Morning episodes are released at 5:30 AM TO 6:00 AM ET (3:00 AM PT) on YouTube. The sponsors' pay helps make their videos and keep an income. Premise With more than 1600 episodes, Rhett and Link continue to tell funny and thoughtful stories. Usually, there is no consistent theme or schedule for the episodes, with the exception of Thursdays and Fridays, which, depending on the season, are themed around social media. Gregory Bros., of Auto-Tune the News fame, has made an appearance. Seasons 'Season One' On January 9, 2012, Rhett and Link launched Good Mythical Morning with an episode called "Extremely OCD Morning Routine". On January 18, 2012, there was no episode of GMM released due to Rhett and Link protesting the Stop Online Piracy Act (SOPA), instead, releasing a short video called "Good Mythical Blackout". This is the only time in the series where an episode of GMM was skipped during a season. On June 29, 2012, Rhett and Link ended Season One of Good Mythical Morning after 129 episodes. The season finale was a clip-show style episode Best of GMM Season One. Season Two Joyfully, fans returned to Good Mythical Morning ''on August 6, 2012, to be greeted by a new animated intro, theme, and fun stories from Rhett and Link. In addition to the new theme and opening, the format was given minor tweaks for Season Two, such as a makeover for the Wheel of Mythicality, the wheel that tells Rhett and Link how to end the show. The Wheel now bears three colored show endings, one blue, one red, and one black. Rhett and Link don't know about these three endings beforehand, leading to some level of mystery about what will happen. The blue and red colors represent positive endings, while black represents something negative. Season Two also featured many new segments. Thursdays became the day for reading mail and social media posts, most of the former would eventually end up in their Mythical Time Capsule. Also scheduled for Thursday was a two to three-minute puppet show starring high-quality, fan-built puppet incarnations of the two, known as the "Time Rangerers." A week of episodes also occurred in which Link was absent due to a family gathering, and to compensate, Rhett brought on guest hosts, namely SourceFed's Joe Bereta, Rhett's children, and the infamous taxidermist Chuck Testa. The season ended on November 30, 2012, with a compilation episode of the season's greatest moments. 'Season Three Season Three of Good Mythical Morning premiered on January 14, 2013. Season Three, the shortest of the three seasons, running for just 62 episodes, ended on April 5, 2013. The format for the episodes stayed almost the same, with a few minor tweaks. Two new spots were added to the Wheel of Mythicality, "Link's Choice" and the black and blue spots remained with the same function as before. In addition, mid-season, Rhett and Link moved to a new studio and new GMM set. Season three also premiered the Mythical Mail Boulder, which they grew from a small rock by gluing small items sent to their P.O. Box by fans. Thursdays on the show also became dedicated to mail, bringing back former rhettandlink2 segment "Friday Means Mail," of course, with the day changed, and posts from Facebook, Twitter, etc. in a way similar to Season Two's Mythical Perspective day. The season ended after twelve weeks, on April 5, 2013, following the announcement of an upcoming project, The Mythical Show, which would also be released on their second channel. Despite the project filling the timeslot, Rhett and Link announced the twelve-minute talk show. Furthermore, the final episode became the first finale not to be a clip show-style episode and featured an episode called "Good Mythical Morning Trivia Game," in which Rhett and Link both answered trivia questions. Following the season two finale, Rhett and Link returned to the "Good Mythical Morning" set for a half-hour Christmas special, which they called The Mythical Christmas Special. The special included most "Good Mythical Morning" segments, bringing back the Speech Jammer, among other things, and inspired Rhett and Link's The Mythical Show with its long-form variety show format. Season Four The fourth season of Good Mythical Morning began on September 3, 2013 and ended on December 20, 2013, running for 79 episodes. For this season, the episodes were slightly shortened and "Good Mythical More" was introduced, an additional 4-6 minutes of unedited content after the episode (current Good Mythical More episodes are on average 9-11 minutes). Season 4 Good Mythical More episodes were linked to the RhettandLinKommunity with unlisted videos on YouTube. In addition, this season used a new set and the Mega Wheel of Mythicality from the Mythical Show. Season Five The fifth season of Good Mythical Morning began on January 8, 2014 and ended on July 4, 2014, running for 128 episodes. Beginning this season, the Good Mythical More episodes are now available to watch on the Good Mythical MORE YouTube channel. On May 5, the first-ever "Will It" episode was released, "Will It Taco?", a popular series of taste tests to determine if something "will". Season Six The sixth season of Good Mythical Morning began on July 14, 2014 and ended on December 19, 2014, running for 115 episodes. During this season, the show began to have many more famous special guests, such as Daniel Radcliffe and PewDiePie. The intro was changed this season to the current intro, and the Mythical Mail Boulder was replaced with the Mythical Lazy Susan, named by a fan under the username of joshjooh. Season Seven The seventh season of Good Mythical Morning began on January 14, 2015, and ended on July 17, 2015, running for 135 episodes and making it the longest season to date. For this season, the company moved to a new studio and the GMM set was new (though it looked similar to the previous set). The Wheel of Mythicality was upgraded and assorted spots called GMMWinFace were added, where fans had the opportunity to win prizes. Mid-season, GMMWinFace spots increased from 3 to alternating 12 spots for more opportunities of winning a wider array of prizes like selfies, merch, prop, etc. '''Season Eight Season 8 of GMM began on August 10, 2015. The GMMWinFace spots decreased from 12 to 4. This season also includes segments and skits which uses outsides of the studio. Season Nine The ninth season of Good Mythical Morning began on January 11, 2016. At the beginning of this season, Link formally revealed his new hair cut for the first time to the viewers. The video intro has also been upgraded to a more realistic animated version in which the show's mascot - the Cocatrice - is flying through the air to its nest with an electric, upbeat song playing. A new segment was added called "Songs for When" in which Rhett and Link create and sing songs related to a question someone submitted for advice to be given about. On Rhett & Link's fourth channel, EXTRAS - RhettandLink, they have also started releasing a new series called "Good Mythical Crew," which details the lengths at which the crew goes to set things up for the show. 'Season Ten' After a near 1 1/2 month break, the tenth season of GMM began on August 1, 2016 and ended on December 23, 2016. An important milestone, which happened within this season, was the 1000th episode of Good Mythical Morning, uploaded on October 13, 2016. 'Season Eleven' The eleventh season of Good Mythical Morning began on January 16, 2017 and ended on July 7, 2017. A new Wheel of Mythicality was produced and featured some new challenges as well as some that were continued from the Wheel of Gifticality from Season 10. During this season the This is Mythical channel was launched. Towards the end of the season, Good Mythical Summer was launched. Episodes went down to three per week rather than five, with the Friday episode being hosted by guests. This was so Rhett and Link could focus on making Buddy System Season 2. Season Twelve The twelfth season of Good Mythical Morning began on August 21, 2017 and ended on December 22, 2017. The show received a total makeover, which includes a new GMM logo, and with the intro breaking the tradition of the realistic ones used in the past seasons. New Spots in the Wheel of Mythicality such as "New Tongue Twisters," "QTMBA: A Question That Must Be Answered," and "Check your Voicemail" were added. On November 6, 2017, the show received a reformat where four GMM videos (plus GMMore) are now being uploaded every day, and they also used the new expanded set. They now include the "YouTube Originals" tag in their videos. Season Thirteen The thirteenth season of Good Mythical Morning began on January 8, 2018, and ended on May 4, 2018. The episodes are split into three segments instead of four, and the thumbnails have a "traffic light" system, with the border of the thumbnail being green for the first segment, yellow for the second, and red for the third. Season Fourteen The fourteenth season of Good Mythical Morning began on August 20, 2018 and ended on December 21, 2018. The season trailer was uploaded a week prior to its premiere. The show in this season received another reformat that reverted back to having one GMM episode being uploaded per day (plus GMMore), something that was done on Season 11 and prior, and its recent GMS 2018 series. It also received an updated logo and banner replacing the orange background with yellow. It also received a spin-off show named Let's Talk About That, which is uploaded every Saturday and is hosted by crew member Stevie. The show began on August 25, 2018. Season Fifteen The fifteenth season began on January 7, 2019 and ended on May 17, 2019. A new intro was created and the channel logo was updated for this season. Season Sixteen The sixteenth season began on August 26, 2019. The food shows moved to every alternative Sunday as Food Fears ''and Another Food Shows (in Mythical Kitchen) hosted by crew member Josh. Special seasons 'Good Mythical Summer 2018' This isn't an official season; it's more of an "in-between" series until season 14 starts sometime around August. This season started on May 28, 2018 and ended on July 27, 2018, and aired new episodes Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The episodes in this "season" were one segment only. Guests hosts were also featured every Friday, keeping with last year's tradition. Good Mythical Summer 2019 This special season began on June 3, 2019 and ended on August 9, 2019. The format was entirely different from last year. Videos were uploaded everyday (excluding Tuesdays and Sundays). GMM episodes were uploaded every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, with Mythical Crew (and Smosh Family) Members hosting the Friday episodes. New content on Mythical Society were added every Thursday, and episodes on a new spin-off show temporarily replacing LTAT, ''Food Fears, hosted by crew member Josh, were uploaded every Saturday. On July 13, 2019, Food Fears was replaced by Future Fast Food, also hosted by crew member Josh. Recurring Episode Types Will It?: Rhett and Link find out if something "will", usually but not always involving food. Examples of Will It episodes include Will It Taco, Will It Ice Cream Sandwich, Will It Donut and Will It Hot Pocket. Debate-O-Rama: Rhett and Link pick a side and debate on the topic, usually a food. Examples of debates include Cake vs. Pie, Waffles vs. Pancakes and Cats vs. Dogs. International dartboard game: Rhett and link taste a series of food (differs episode to episode, normally) and throw darts at a board to decide where they think that food is from. Examples of this game include the international spice episode and the international street food episode. Links *List of All Morning Show Episodes *Good Mythical Morning Channel Website File:Rhett and link.jpg|GMM Season 1 Intro File:Gmm.jpg|GMM Seasons 2-5 Intro GMMWRALS6-8.jpg|GMM Seasons 6 - 8 Intro GMMWRALS9-11_(2).jpg|GMM Seasons 9 - 11 Intro GMMWRALS12 onward.jpg|GMM Season 12 - 14 Intro GMMWRALS15 onward.jpg|GMM Season 15 - present Intro GMM Channel Icons GMMIconS1.jpg|GMM Channel Icon Season 1-3 GMMIconS4.jpg|GMM Channel Icon Season 4 GoodMythicalMorningIcon.jpg|GMM Channel Icon Season 5-9 GMMLogo.jpg|GMM Channel Icon Season 10-11 GMMLogoS12.jpg|GMM Channel Icon Season 12-13 GMMR&LS14.jpg|GMM Channel Icon Season 14 GMMR&LS15.jpg|GMM Channel Icon Season 15 GMM 2017 logo - GMSummer 2019 version.jpg|GMM Channel Icon: Good Mythical Summer 2019 GMM S16 Icon.jpg|GMM Channel Icon Season 16 - Present (from Season 15 intro) Category:Web Shows Category:Second Channel Videos Category:Series Category:Channels